The Braxtons
by ambz121
Summary: All about the Braxton Families... filled with drama, babies etc.
1. Intro to Story

Intro to Story

Hey guys! This is a bit of an intro to the story but the real intro will be on chap 1. If you are confused this is set before Charlie dies and that. Chax were high school sweethearts. Also Ruby isn't Charlie's daughter she is her sister. Ruby also never went to jail.


	2. Chapter 1

Story: Chap 1

Amber POV

Hi my name is Amber Alison Braxton. I love horse riding, tennis, netball, and art. I am very sporty but I am also good at academics spelling especially. My mum Charlie or Charlotte Elizabeth Braxton is amazing. She is like an older version of me. She has brown hair like me however I have green eyes like my dad. My mum is 40 years old. She and my dad got married when my brother Dylan was 2 and she was pregnant with me. My mum used to be a police officer but quit the force when I was one. She now co-owns and managers my parent's 5 restaurants. My dad Brax or formerly none as Darryl James Braxton is so cool. Out if my siblings I am daddy's girl. He buys we lots if treats. My dad is 42 years old. He is pretty smart. When my parents were just boyfriend and girlfriend, my dad was apparently in a gang called the Riverboys. He then quit the gang when he fell for mum. The gang consisted of my uncles, Uncle Heath and Uncle Casey and a few other people like Uncle Sam my godfather. They both quit when Uncle Heath Patrick Braxton married Aunt Bee or Bianca Kate Braxton who is my mum's best friend and my god mother. Uncle Casey Elliot Braxton married Aunt Ruby Elise Braxton who is my mum's sister. Aunt Bee and Uncle Heath have 3 kids oldest one Darcy Hannah who is 16, Rocco Scott who is 11 and Katherine Harper (but everyone calls her Kate) who is 4. Aunt Ruby and Uncle Casey have 2 kids and twins on its way. The oldest daughter Pippa Alice is 10 and their son, Caleb Alexander is 7. Even though uncle Casey is my uncle he is only 10 years older than Taylor. I have 5 other siblings myself. My oldest sibling is my sister Taylor Nicole who will turn 20 in November this year. My older brother Dylan Blake just turned 15 and my younger sister Ava Scarlett is 9. Then there is the younger ones Lola Jade and Kyle Jayden who turned 4 in June. My family is quite different to normal families I have really older siblings and some really young ones too. In case you are wondering my parents did get married when Taylor was 7 and Dylan was 2 and a half and I was getting ready to make an appearance. Uncle Heath always joke that my parents had to make sure it was set in stone before the got married to which he earns a slap from mum.


	3. Chapter 2

Story: Chap 2

I think my mum might be pregnant again which would be really weird as their would be a huge age difference between Taylor and the baby. The reason I think my mum is pregnant is become she gets up early in the morning and pukes, she is really clingy with my dad and she says she needs to talk to us which is all the stuff that happened when she was pregnant with the twins. Also today my mum said she was taking the twins to Uncle Casey place and leaving me, Ava and Dylan with Uncle Heath. Taylor is at uni in the city and is also helping with the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 3

Story: Chap 3

"Hi Aunt B and Uncle Heath" Me and Ava said chirpily. I love Aunt B and they get on really well together. Dylan just walked in like he own the place. My mum says it is just hormones.

"Oi Dylan" Uncle Heath called. "Say hello don't be rude."

"Hi Dylan" replied gruffly.

"Okay Dylan have had enough of this come outside with me now."

Uncle Heath then whispered something to Aunt Bee and walked out.

"Okay will Heath goes and sorts Dylan out I will go get Darcy, Rocco and Kate." Aunt Bee said happily.

"When you come back Aunt Bee can I talk to you about something." I warily asked.

"Sure honey, you can talk to me about anything and everything. Okay" Aunt Bee kissed the top of my head and ran up the stairs to call my cousins down.

"Hey Darcy, Rocco and Kate." I said politely.

"Hey" the replied in unison.

"Do you want to talk now, lets sit on the verandah." Aunt Bee asked.

"Sure"

"Honey what's bothering you"

"Nothing much but I think that something big is happening between mum and dad."

"Like what because whenever I talk to your mum about stuff she seems fine where she is" Aunt Bee replied.

"No nothing bad, well actually I don't. Really know how I feel about it."

"Care to elaborate." Aunt Bee replied.

"Well I think my mum...is um...pregnant." I spat out feeling good to finally get it of my system.

"Honey come here" Aunt Bee said patting her lap.

I slowly walked over to her and sat on her lap. "Why do you think she is pregnant"

"Well mum is puking in the morning. She is really clingy and she said she needs to talk to us which is stuff she did when she was pregnant with the twins. " I replied while Aunt Bee played with a strand of my hair.

"Well if she is pregnant how would you feel about it?" She asked.

"I guess it would be alright but I already have 5siblings why do I have to have more?" I asked as a tear rolled down my eye.

"Oh Hun it's okay come here" she said as she stroked my hair and let me cry into her shoulder. "Why don't we do this: your mum comes to pick you, Dylan and Ava up what do you say we go out to a nice cafe on the beach, just you, me and your mum. Okay!"

"Thanks Aunt Bee for talking to me"

"It's alright go play with Darcy and Rocco. "

"Bye!"


	5. Chapter 4

Story: Chap 4

Hours later...

Charlie POV

Brax and I went to pick the kids up when Bee asked if I would like to come to La Chocolat the cafe along the beach with Amber.

Brax took Dylan and Ava to go pick up Lola and Kyle from Casey and Ruby's place while Amber, Bee and I went along the beach.

"Honey, why don't you go and tip your get into the water" Bee said to Amber.

"Okay why did you invite us here"I asked Bee.

"Well while your kids were at my place Amber asked to speak to me. After a while she eventually spat out that she thinks your pregnant"Bee replied. "So are you?" She asked.

"We'll firstly how did she figure it out and secondly I might be because I am late since me and Brax had sex last." I asked confused.

"Well she picked up on a few signs like puking being clingy and wanting to have the chat with them." Bee said "have you told Brax or taken a test.

"Yes to the first part and no to the second" I replied. "It just wouldn't be ideal to have a baby now. I have 4 daughters the oldest one in her second year of uni and the youngest one about to start prep. I also have two sons 15 and 4 it would just be way to difficult Bee. " I said as a tear slid down my eye.

"Hey, hey hey. Slow down and anyway when have you have gone through the easy way out. You married a Braxton who was into criminal activity with his brother. You didn't just change your Braxton but you also changed my Braxton and Ruby's Braxton and for that I am forever grateful." Bee said.

"Awhhh thanks Bee now come here." I replied giving her a hug. "Another thing do you think I should talk to Amber about the baby or should I leave it alone."

"Talk to her" Bee replied. "I think I might leave now so you can have a D n' M with her." She said as she pointed to Amber.


	6. Chapter 5

Story: Chap 5

Amber POV

"Hey Amber come here" Mum called out. "Say goodbye to Aunt Bee cause she has to leave."

"Bye Aunt Bee thanks for today" I whispered in her ear.

"No problem, but promise me you will talk to your mum about what you told me." She whispered back.

"I promise"

Charlie POV

I had to speak to my baby girl about what she knew. I don't want her to bottle it up and the blow up.

"Hey baby, can I talk to you about what Aunt Bee told me."

"Yep"

"So..you think I am pregnant is that part right. Well to tell you the truth I don't actually know if I am pregnant or not. I did tell your father though that I think I am and I was going to take a test before we told you guys. I told Bee today that I wasn't sure if I want another kid because Taylor is 20 and the twins are only 4. Thats already a 16 year age gap. And I guess the point of this conversation was to ask if you are alright with fact that I might be pregnant again." Mum ranted on.

"Mum slow down. After talking to Aunt Bee I realized there is nothing to worry about. I guess I was worried that I would be forgotten amongst the new baby and the twins. I know that you and dad won't ever forget about me because you love me as much as you will love any baby that arrives. However, you have to promise you will take a test when we get home and you have to tell me straight away." I bargained.

"Your right we could never forget you because we love you with all both our heart. I also promise to both of those agreements." Mum said tearily as she gave me a side hug. "Come on let's get out of here."


	7. Chapter 6

Story: Chap 6

General POV

Charlie and Amber stopped off at the chemist to buy a get before they headed home to find out what was going to happen.

Charlie POV

I was quite nervous to find out if I was expecting or not. At least I knew that Amber and Brax would be behind me through this.

I waited for the 3 minutes and was sitting in the edge of the bath with Amber. I looked at the stick and saw it. The thing that might change my life again.

"Mum what does this mean" Amber asked me warily

"It means...it means I am pregnant honey." I told her not really knowing how I should feel. Should I be happy that I was bringing a new person into the world of should I be upset. I didn't know but I had to speak to Brax.

"Honey why don't you go play on you iPod and I will go talk to your dad."

She got up and left.

"Dylan can you look after your sisters and brother, I need to go to the restaurant."

Brax POV

"Sorry we are closed" I yelled but then saw Charlie.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey I need to talk to you about something. Please don't gt angry. Well today Bee told me to talk to Amber about the chance of me being pregnant and so I did. I was all fine but she said I had to take a test and she had to know the answer otherwise she would be angry. So I went to the chemist and bought a test. After I peed on the stick I called Amber in and we waited for it to decide. She stopped her rant waitin for me to say something.

"So are you pregnant?" I asked thinking I already new the answer.

"Yes I am pregnant but it is not ideal..." Charlie started to say as I kissed her lips passionately and pulled her in a hug.

"Since when has our life been ideal we had to kids and had another one on the way when we got married." I said.

She kissed me back with even more passion.

"So I already booked an appointment with the doc today in about 15 to see how far along I am and how the baby is." Charlie said.

"Let's go"


	8. Chapter 7

Story: Chap 7

Charlie POV

I walked into the doctors room ready to see my baby.

"So are you ready for the ultrasound." The doc asked.

"From what I can see your about 4 months along. Would you like to find out the sex if your baby."

I looked at Brax then at the doctor "sure"

"Well it looks like you are having a baby boy! Congratulations!"

Finally we would have a sort of balanced family 4 girls and 3 boys.

At Home

"Honey you know we have to tell the kids, Heath, Bee, Casey and Ruby." I told him.

"How about tonight at Charlie's." he asked

General POV

At Charlie's

Everyone came Heath's kids, Casey's kids and even Taylor made an appearance.

Half way through dinner Charlie stood up to make the speech. Amber smiled at her when she realised what Charlie was about to do.

"Um the reason we are all here today is because Brax and I have something to tell you guys." Charlie started. "Well after a lot of convincing from some people I decided to find out if I was pregnant and we are here to tell you that I am having a baby boy in about 5 months."

As soon as she finished she was bombarded with hugs, kisses and congratulations. The only person who didn't say anything was Dylan who was sitting in the corner sulking.

"Dylan how do you feel about the baby?" Charlie asked Dylan.

Suddenly Dylan stood up and screamed "If only both of you could keep it in your pants."

He immediately ran out of the restaurant. Brax ran to him when he was stopped by Heath "Let me take her of him"


	9. Chapter 8

Story: Chap 8

Heath POV

"Hey mate, what was that in there?" I said.

"I don't know. But I don't want this baby. I already have younger siblings that are four. I am 15. I am supposed to be dating and working and hanging out with friends. I can't do that if there's a new baby in the house. Can I now?" Dylan stopped his ranting.

"I know where your coming from whether you believe me or not. I sure your dad would understand better. When Casey was born your dad was 13 and I was 10. Back then being riverboys being 13 was like being 16 and being 10 was like being 14. Brax and I were really annoyed cause we thought the Casey was cramping our style and for the first few months if Casey's life we hated him. But then our dad left and mum we'll she was just mum Brax and I had to step in and look after Case. Now we can't imagined our life without Case. Now I am not saying that you will have to look after the new baby but you will have to help around the house. And yes for the first few months you probably won't be able to invite friends home but you begin to love this baby whether you like it on not." I finished. He looked at me. I said "I think you have some apologising to do. "

He said "thanks Uncle Heath".


	10. Chapter 9

Story: Chap 9

At Charlie's

Ruby's POV

I saw Dylan and Heath come back into the restaurant and Dylan went straight to Charlie and Brax and engulfed them both in a hug. I smiled. Here I was 6 and a 1/2 months pregnant with twins and it seemed finally everything was coming together. Mine and Casey's relationship was the best and we had 2 lovely kids to prove that and two more on the way.

Later...

At Charlie and Brax's house

Charlie POV

I looked through our garden. I saw Rocco and Caleb playing handball. Kate Lola and Kyle were playing on the trampoline and Pippa and Ava were playing in Ava's room. They were the only kids not in the garden. Even the older kids were in the garden. Taylor, Darcy and Dylan were talking no doubt teasing Dylan about something or other. I was happy. I was talking to Bee, and Ruby and Brax was talking to Heath and Casey. After this baby my family would be complete.


	11. Chapter 10

Story: Chap 10

3 months later.

Ruby POV

Urghhhhh! These babies are a week overdue. I sick of being a whale. Case and I had tried everything to induce, eating spicy food, walking, acupuncture and even sex! Lots of it. But nothing seemed to be working.

At noon, the kids Casey and I were going to Bee to have lunch. The kids were excited but I wasn't as nothing would fit me.

At Bianca's

Bianca POV.

We were having a nice lunch outside when suddenly we heard a scream. Ruby. We saw Ruby curl up on her chair. Casey rushed up to her and so did Charlie. Caleb heard this and walk up to Brax. They always had a good relationship. Caleb must have asked Brax what was happening as I heard Brax saying "Your mum's babies are coming." Charlie was also standing next to Ruby. Ruby's water had just broke.


	12. Chapter 11

Story: Chap 11

At the hospital

14 hours later.

After fourteen hours of strenuous labour two babies a boy and a girl were born. The older one; the girl was named Zoey Grace Braxton and was born at 6:35 on the 11th of November 2013. The boy was named Noah Mason Braxton and was born at 6:42 on the 11th of November.

Ruby POV

Finally after 14 hours of labour my babies were born. Charlie and Brax were still here and so were bee and Heath. Taylor, Darcy and Dylan had gone home with the kids and were incharge of looking after all of them. Good luck to them!

Charlie is holding Zoey and I am holding Noah. We were talking and laughing while the babies were asleep. My life was perfect I had a perfect husband the best sister and the best brother in-laws and friends.

But life wasn't this perfect for long...


	13. Chapter 12

Chap 12

As their have been a lot of Braxton Baby births lately I thought I would update the three families.

Families

Charlotte Elizabeth and Darryl James

Taylor Nicole Braxton 20

Dylan Blake Braxton 15

Amber Alison Braxton 12

Ava Scarlett Braxton 9

Lola Jade Braxton 4

Kyle Jayden Braxton 4

Zachary Daniel Braxton 0

Bianca Kate and Heath Patrick

Darcy Hannah Braxton 16

Rocco Scott Braxton 11

Katherine Harper Braxton 4

Ruby Elise and Casey Elliot

Pippa Alice Braxton 10

Caleb Alexander Braxton 7

Zoey Grace Braxton 0

Noah Mason Braxton 0


	14. Chapter 13

Story: Chap 13

At the beach

Charlie POV

After Taylor and Brax came back to the beach we decided that instead of having a picnic, we would go to Angelo's which was just 50m from the beach.

We were eating tasty pizzas when I felt a sharp pain rip through my stomach. I gripped onto my stomach with one hand and onto Brax's hand. He yelped in pain and looked at me. He saw what was happening and call to Heath to call the ambulance. Another contraction shot through me. Soon the contractions got closer together and then the ambulance arrived. Brax and I left in the ambulance with the rest of the family following behind us.

5 hours later.

Brax POV

My last baby was born. The only problem was, was that we couldn't think of a name for him.

We are now sitting in the waiting as our family is to big to fit in the our private hospital room. Taylor is currently holding the new bub and Darcy is playing with his feet. Dylan is just sitting next to them playing on his iPhone. Lola, Kate and Kyle were playing with the baby blocks while Amber, Ava, Pippa, Caleb and Rocco with the help of Taylor and Darcy were trying to find baby names. "Ryan, Alex, Jonathan, Jacob, Nathan." None of the names clicked with me or Charlie until I heard Amber call out "Zachary or Zac for short. " Charlie then said "perfect". But on the other hand I was silent. Zachary was my grandfather's name. The good one I mean. He was the one I looked up to. I heard Charlie say my name and all I said was "Perfect." Now we had to figure out a middle name.

"Zac Jack"

"No"

"Zachary Daniel"

"Nup"

Charlie then said,"C'mon honey I know that is your dad's name but it sounds really good. And I know you don't want to honour him but for our last baby I either want it to have my father or your father's name as a middle name. So do you want our baby being Zachary Ross Braxton or Zachary Daniel Braxton. I know which would I prefer."

"Okay, Zachary Daniel Braxton it is."


	15. Chapter 14

Story: Chap 14

5 months later...

Taylor POV

For a couple of months I have been secretly dating this boy named Ryder. I am not secretly dating him because of what happened with VJ but because of his father. His dad Jake Pirovic has had a feud with my dad since they were teens and my dad was in his gang. So far my parents haven't found out and I am waiting for the right time.

Mum and dad had been really stressed with Zac so I thought to sweeten then up I would offer to babysit Zac.

"Hey mum I know you and Dad have been really stressed with Zac and I was wondering if you wanted me to babysit. The other kids could go over to Aunty Bee and Uncle Heath's or if you, Dad, Ruby, Casey, Aunty Bee and Uncle Heath want to go out I could babysit Zac, Noah and Zoey and all the other kids could go to Aunty Bee's house and you can get a babysitter."

Mum then replied,"Thanks so much honey. I think that we will go with the second option. I will tell Bee, Heath, Ruby and Casey.

5 hours later...,

I had Noah Zoey and Zac with me and the other kids were at Ruby and Casey's house with another babysitter. Zac and Noah were in bed and I was playing with Zoey when I had the door bell ring. I ran to the door knowing it was Ryder. When I opened the door he kissed me passionately and I kissed him back with the same force. Suddenly I heard one of the babies crying so I ran upstairs to care for them.

After putting Zoey back to sleep I was walking down stairs when I was knocked on the back off the head with a bat. I fell and everything went black.


End file.
